Communication of data, such as control, feedback and status information, in automotive and industrial applications or electrical systems can include communicating data between different power domains, where such power domains can have substantial differences in voltages used in those power domains (e.g., tens of thousands of volts in some implementations). For instance, a first data communication circuit, in a first power domain, can communicate data to a second data communication circuit, in a second power domain. In such applications, in order to prevent (block, etc.) stray currents, such as currents due to ground potential differences and/or currents from alternating-current (AC) power from passing between the first data communication circuit and the second data communication circuit (e.g., between the different power domains), the first data communication circuit and the second data communication circuit can be galvanically (e.g., capacitively) isolated, with data being communicated between the data communication circuits via the galvanic isolation. Current approaches for implementing galvanic isolation, however, have certain drawbacks, such as low breakdown voltages, crosstalk between isolation channels, data communication latency and/or signal distortion that can cause corrupted data.